Ours Till The End Of Time
by Goddess Of Pain and Suffering
Summary: A demonic race of people are trying to take over the world but in order to do so they must convert the three lights to darkness. But the Three lights are protected by their own darkness. Cannot write summary. So if you want to read go ahead. Rated for up
1. First Step Towards Evil

Goddess: All right every one time for our first ever real fanfic.

Ryou: Okay I will start writing.

Bakura and Loki: Twirl fingers in excitement.

Goddess grabs Office chair and begins to hit them both but Bakura changes to spirit form thus he is not hurt but Loki is.

Loki: Bakura you jerk.

Bakura: You go down like a bitch!

Goddess throws chair at Bakura, which it goes straight though.

Loki: I will get you for this.

Goddess: Sorry if this seems long but I couldn't find a stopping point. Hope you like it.

* * *

Notes: 

Malik to Marik /

Marik to Malik /

Marik is light

Malik is Yami

All ideas in this fanfic were made up by myself and friends so please don't ask if anything in this fanfic are real except the characters and Millennium Items. Thanks.

I don't own Yugi-Oh or any of its characters or ideas. This fanfic is for pure fun and nothing else.

* * *

"Evil comes in the form of four young warriors who have fallen from the light with no hopes of return..." Ancient text time unknown discovered in Egypt but the languages don't add up. 

**We do not remember what caused the situation to get out of hand but all I we pray for now is, they can stop it… Good Bye.**

Chapter 1: First Step Towards Evil

Jannon watched the high school children walk onto the Domino campus lost in idiotic gossip and complaints about homework until she noticed some familiar looking figures. She stepped out of her black sports car and continued to watch the children as they walked onto the schools campus where they where out of her reaches. _Damn it!_ She thought as they entered the school gates and she would have never known it was them, if not for Tea.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed ramming into Yugi who fell into Yami, who knocked Ryou into Bakura, who feel into Marik, who collapsed into Malik. (What a long chain reaction. :P Stupid Tea!) "Sorry guys." She said as they began to right themselves.

"Ryou get up, already!" Bakura commanded his other. Ryou slowly got to his feet and stood next to his Yami. As for Marik and Malik still lay on the floor. Malik slowly got to his feet and turned to Tea as he lifted his other off the floor. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself turning in the direction of Jannon.

Jannon held eye contact with the psychotic looking spirit for only a moment before blowing a kiss at him and walking back towards her car. Malik tightened his grip on his others shoulder and did not let him go until he shoved him away.

/Something wrong/ Marik asked through their link.

/I thought a sensed something evil…/

/Your just restless, lets go before the others leave us./ Marik ended the conversation then ran to catch up with Ryou and Bakura. Malik unwillingly followed his light.

* * *

Jannon waited for the school bell to ring before leaving her car again and walking onto the school grounds. She could feel the presence she was looking in the school vicinity. Jannon walked until she found her way to a bathroom. She walked inside the restroom, locked the door behind her and pulled an ancient looking book from her bag. Then sitting in one of the stalls began to read the ancient prophecy again. 

As she finished reading it she had to find away to lure each one of the three lights away from their spirits, but since she had been spotted by one of them this would be difficult. Then she devised a plan. She replaced the ancient hieroglyphs to the inside of her bag and retrieved a golden pendent with a dazzling sun dangling from it.

Using the power of the Immortal Sun Pendent, which she pulled from her bag. She changed herself to look like a woman in her late 30 about double her age and her fancy sundress and matching blue shoes into a black business suit and black official shoes as well as her black backpack into a briefcase. She then returned the pendent to her briefcase and pulled out a black string with a silver moon dangling from each end. She smiled wickedly before placing it into her pocket and making her way towards the Head Master's office.

* * *

While Jannon was making her way to the Head Master's office she was about to run into one of her victims, who as usual was ditching his Algebra II class, Marik Istar. Marik walked towards the boy's bathroom on the far end of school so that he would not be found by Miss Kano again and dragged back to class. 

/Where are you/Malik asked his light after looking into his Algebra class and noticing he was not there. Marik who was not in the mood for interruption continued on his way to the bathroom until Malik literally roared through the link for his current wear about.

/I am in front of class 1-F all right/ Marik snapped.

/No it's not all right get back to your class now/ Malik ordered his other.

/No! Marik yelled back. I am not going to Algebra Cla-/suddenly the link went dead.

Malik, who was a teachers aid this period for, trade instead of detention, ran as fast as he could in the direction of the F buildings. _What the hell just happened?_

Marik was staring into the face of a woman he thought he had out run years ago. Marik stood facing her then placed his hand on the millennium rod. Jannon looked at him with displeased eyes she had hoped to meet with the white haired one first or maybe even the spiky haired one but not Marik not one from her own land.

"Jannon," Marik said with great effort. "Why are you here?" Jannon looked at the Egyptian boy and spat at his feet. (Marik can see through Jannon's disguise because they are from the same land and he knows her magic.)

"You are a disgrace to our people, you, that spirit, all your friends!"

Marik not willing to be talked down to reviled his millennium rod, Jannon looked at it then took the black string with the two moons and showed it to Marik. Marik had never seen but had read text about it, The Silver Moons of Oblivion, known for making people forget what is truly important to them. He dropped the millennium rod, "What do you want?" He asked hearing Malik's footsteps coming closer.

Jannon knelt down to look at Marik in the eyes, "What our kind always wanted total control over the humans and their world." Marik eyes widened for he too had attempted this goal but failed because his friends where able to bring him to his senses before he made a horrible mistake. Ryou had also attempted once before him and Yugi had the power but Yami and other family members keep it a secret from him.

"What are you here for?" He asked as he felt Malik's presence.

"Let's not say a word love, or your spirit might suspect something. With this," She threatened holding the Moons of Oblivion in Marik's view. "I can make you both forget each other exist. I will see you soon." She said giving Marik a friendly good-bye wave and turning the opposite corner as Malik turned the other.

Malik looked at Marik "Are you hurt?"

Marik scowled at him for a moment before blocking his mind chamber and walking away. Making sure Malik could not hear his thoughts Marik began to think of what Jannon would be doing here and dressed like an old lady. (In Marik's mentality, if you are over 25 you're old)

_What could Jannon be searching for? Her unless she is after… Oh RA!_

Marik raced towards his Algebra Class followed close behind by his confused other, when he turned the corner he realized Jannon had disappeared. _No!_ Marik thought slamming his fist into a wall. Malik sensing his light's distress held him close and asked him.

"What's the matter?" Marik still not willing to answer the question allowed himself to lean into his yami's warm embrace, for unknown to his yami it maybe one of the few times they would have left together.

* * *

Jannon walked into Head Master Kenji Miza's office and introduced herself as Miss Rosemary Bakura. Head Master Miza looked questionable at Jannon as she asked to speak with Ryou Bakura privately. 

"Now why would you need to see Mr. Ryou?" He asked looking uncertain of her. Jannon twiddled one of the moons in her pocket as she thought of a response. Then it came to her.

"His father, my older brother, Richard, was involved in an accident in Cairo, and I am here to tell him about it." She said hoping he would believe her. Miza looked at her again. Then asked, "Then why do you not ask to Kura Bakura as well?" Jannon had not considered the spirits evolved; in her cause. She was in a jam now and she would have to think fast because she knew Marik would be on his way to warn his friends.

"Alright, the truth is I am Ryou's new legal guardian now that his father had died and I wanted to pick him up from school, so we could spend the day together and, I could tell him myself what happened to my brother." She stopped for a moment to sob into her hands then looking up to Miza. "I did not want to tell Kura because I was only given custody of one of the boys, Kura is going to live with my older brother, Charles. So please wont you let me see him?"

Miza looked at Jannon then turned to the speaker on the side of his desk and pushed the button. "Mrs. Han, please lead Miss Rosemary to Ryou Bakura's classroom she is going to be taking him home for the day."

"Yes, Mr. Miza." A voice replied and a young woman no older than 23 guided Jannon to Ryou Bakura's classroom, 12-B. "This is the current class for Ryou Bakura and Kura Bakura, Miss."

"Thank you." Jannon said looking into the classroom and seeing Ryou and next to him the empty seat that would normally be occupied by Marik. _Shame, Marik you could have saved him if only you where here._ She pulled out the Moons of Oblivion and wiping the young woman's mind clean of past few minutes and sending her back to her office. Then bending down to look into her briefcase she pulled out a golden medallion with an hourglass carved into it. The Hourglass of Croki is used to stop time in a particular region of space. She rubbed it and all things were frozen in the school except for Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik.

* * *

Marik broke his connection with Malik and again began to run towards Ryou and the others. He turned the corner of the B building and saw Jannon and Bakura fighting over Ryou. Ryou was being pulled between Jannon and Bakura but he was pulling himself towards Bakura. 

"Kura! Don't let her take me!" Ryou screamed as Jannon pulled him away from Bakura then forced him back with a bonding seal. Bakura was pinned to the wall unable to move or protect himself and with this opportunity Jannon began to mercilessly punch Bakura until Ryou began to beg her to stop.

Marik during this time ran over to Ryou and had to hold him from trying to reach Bakura for if he attempted he risked putting himself in even greater danger. Malik tackled Jannon and began to fight her. Jannon took two punches to the face before she almost turned back to her original from, a 15-year-old girl. She instead knocked Malik from onto of her and as he doubled over to catch his balance she drove her knee into his crotch causing him to fall where he stood. She then turned her attention back to Bakura. She reached into her pocket and removed the moons again, Ryou and Marik both looked at each other.

"Now, Ryou, come here." She ordered twiddling the moons between her fingers. Ryou did not move. Jannon smirked and made a small advance towards Bakura. "It's your choice either way you will come to me." She said making a larger advance towards Bakura. "For you see… my people will get what they deserve, no wait they're not just my people are they?" She asked Ryou. Ryou shook his head then collapsed to his knees. "You know I am right don't you?" Ryou began to shake and the millennium ring began to glow as each spike pointed outward. "Very good, Ryou." She said with a smirk as she walked away from Bakura and towards Ryou.

Ryou knew what would happen if she gave him back his memories and he feared what would happen. He clung to Marik begging with him not to let her take him. Marik pulled out the millennium rod and attempted to challenge her but Ryou suddenly screamed out something in another language, a language long forgotten by any mortal person a language older than Latin, the founding language of Man. With those words a light erupted from Ryou's eyes and then disappeared. Along with the light Jannon also disappeared, telling Ryou she would be back for him.

* * *

Goddess: So much work… 

Ryou: Why the hell does something bad have to happen to me?

Bakura: Why am I so girly I mean come on, I get pinned to a wall then wailed on.

Marik: I don't know I thought it was good even though I seem very all knowing

Malik: My nuts still hurt.

Jannon: Sorry. --;;;

All guys look at Jannon

Bakura: Who the hell let you in?

Jannon- Loki, he's my cousin.

Bakura: LOKI!

Loki from far off in some distant part of the universe. : Not my fault but I need to get you back for that crappy comment at the beginning of the Fanfic.

Jannon: So anyway. Goddess wanted me to tell you review if you liked it of if you did not because this is her first ever attempt at a long fanfic with an OC, that would be me, and she wants to know what you guys think.

Goddess pokes head in.: Forgot to mention I may have grammar or spelling mistakes but I promise I do try and review my words and I also use Spell check so if you tell me were the mistake is I will fix it. Leave any comments and ideas for the next chapter.

Jannon-Let's read a preview.

* * *

The bonds have been broken and time has been restored but something is not right, Ryou isn't waking up. Bakura shakes Ryou lightly and commanding him to wake up but nothing happens. Suddenly a red ring forms underneath Ryou's shirt and everyone sees... 


	2. Secrets

Goddess: Welcome back everyone...

Ryou: This is chapter two right? Right Bakura?

Bakura: No I did not tie Loki up and leave him to die in a burning building...

Goddess and Ryou look at Bakura: What!

Loki appears covered in dust and ashes: I am going to kill you, Bakura!

Goddess: Guys can we focus this energy on the fanfic.

Loki and Bakura already in fist fight.

Ryou: Please be prepared because our writers are now trying to kill each other that this chapter may not make any sense at all and maybe rewriten later. If you want it to be.

Goddess: Thank you.

* * *

Notes: Mind links

Bakura to Ryou

Jannon in mind link

Inferno # #

Marik /

Once again I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh even if i did buy all the episodes and only watched the final 5 episodes.

This fanfic was made intirely in my imagination with the scary and stange influences of my friends, so nothing but the Characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, the Millennium Items and the City are real information so don't ask.

* * *

"You can always hide who you are in the light but late at night in the dark the true you will shine." A scroll titled "Secrets" found in the Sahara along with several other texts. The text and language it's written in can be traced to all known languages or peoples. Believed by many to be the language of the lost capital of Atlantis.

**I wish I could sit here forever in this field buring blades of grass with you watching over me, …**

Chapter 2: Secrets

Bakura and Malik finally able to move hurried over to Ryou and Marik's sides. Marik was standing over Ryou who lay lifeless on the floor, as the beams of light returned to his eyes and the millennium ring laid discarded and torn for its rope on the other side of the hall. Bakura, not understanding what had happened or why that woman would have wanted to take Ryou, knelt down beside him and gently shock him for that was all it usually took to wake him, but Ryou did not stir. Bakura tried again until he was shaking Ryou to hard and Malik and Marik had to pull him away.

"We must get him out of the school." Marik said as he looked at the blink emotionless affection on Ryou's sleeping face. "Malik," Marik said getting his yami's attention "Can you carry Ryou while I go and collect, Yugi and Yami?"

Malik nodded, "But why doesn't Bakura hold him?" Marik pointed back at him and Malik saw the brokenhearted remorseful look on Bakura's face. "Alright, I will carry him, but how do we get out of school?"

"Let me think of that as we get to it." Marik said before taking off for the S building on the other side of school, followed close behind by Malik carrying Ryou and Bakura.

Once they reached the S building, Malik still being a teacher's aid walked into the classroom with the millennium rod and subdued the teacher and students. All but Yami and Yugi were affected. Yami stood up as if ready to challenge Malik when he noticed Ryou lying limp in his arms.

"What's going on?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi looked at Ryou with a blank expression not sure what to make of it.

"I don't know but I am sure Marik and the others want us to follow them."

"Are you mad?" Yami asked turning to Yugi.

"No, but things have gotten progressively worse." Yugi replied as he packed his things and made his way towards the door. Yami reluctantly followed knowing he would need to keep an eye on Yugi.

* * *

Jannon watched from a safe distance in the passenger side of her black sports car as the three children left school, accompanied by their spirits. She had changed back to her regular form a sixteen-year-old girl in a light blue, fancy, sundress with matching shoes and backpack. She found herself intrigued by a torn strap of her dress. _Shame, this was my favorite dress. _She thought playing with the broken strap as a cat would a string.

She changed her appearance again to Miss Rosemary Bakura and took off behind the boys. Making sure not to lose sight of her newly found 'assistant'. She followed the boys until the entered a small two-story home with the words Bakura Residence printed above the buzzer button. _Now my little friend you must awaken soon so we can begin our plans. _

_

* * *

_

Bakura opened the door and almost instantly was greeted by two pair of eyes. He shoved past Ryou's two dogs that followed him into the kitchen. Malik laid Ryou down on the sofa and Yugi covered him with a sheet. The two dogs came charging into the room and ran straight where Ryou lay asleep. Ivory, a beautiful alabaster furred Samoyed from Alaska, was a gift from Ryou uncle. Ebony, a jet-black coated German shepherd from Germany was also a gift from Ryou uncle.

Ivory rubbed her nuzzle lovingly against Ryou's very cold hand and whimpered, while Ebony shoved his muzzle up Ryou's school shirt attempting to wake him.

"Bakura, what's up with Ryou's dogs?" Malik asked since this was only his third time inside of the Bakura residence. Bakura walked out with a tray of soda and picked up the T.V. remote.

"They know Ryou's sick." Bakura answered, placing one hand on Ryou's forehead. Ryou gasped at the contact. "Ryou?" Bakura questioned. Ryou began to mumble something but it was very hard to comprehend because only a few words were in Japanese, it seemed like Ryou was unconsciously switching in-between languages. Marik bent down to hear and what he heard shocked he.

_No! I don't want to go back? Don't make me do those horrible things again, I promised mother I would not play with fire anymore! _Marik thought to himself leaning down to hear more. _I don't understand I did not do this. MOMMY! MOMMIES DON'T DIE!_ MOMMY, COME BACK! Ryou began to sweat violently and because he was talking they could not give him water and to make things worse he began shaking violently and turning sharply from left to right, then without warning he stopped. And a crimson ring of some kind appeared on his chest.

"Marik you need to tell us what's going on and why that woman attacked Ryou." Bakura said placing a cold compress on Ryou's forehead.

"It would be far too hard to explain without Ryou here to help me but Ryou won't wake up until he is able to get himself in control again." Marik said looking down at his hands.

"What is he taking control from?" Yami asked looking at the pale boy lying on the couch.

"Take control back from himself, his true self along with his true name." Marik answered.

* * *

Jannon listened captivated by their foolishness though the hacking of Ryou's mind link. Making sure Bakura could not hear her she contacted Ryou's other self.

Inferno, can you hear me? She asked into the mind channel.

# Who wishes to speak to me? # A voice replied.

I, Jannon, wish to speak with you.

# What do you want? # The voice replied as a scream echoed throughout Ryou's mind.

Can you convince Ryou to join me? I know he would love to if it meant giving him back all of his powers. Giving both of you back your powers.

# I don't believe I can unless… Ryou is willing to say my name. # The voice answered as another scream echoed throughout Ryou's mind. # I am afraid I have to go now Jannon but if you can get Ryou to speak my true name then I will grant you your wish and allow him to join you. #

In disappointment Jannon left the mind link be and waited for her next opportunity to capture Ryou. Not knowing how soon it would come.

* * *

Marik attempted to explain what was going on by going back to the beginning, or as close to the beginning as he could get.

"You must understand that Jannon herself is not evil but intends on doing evil things with the help of some very important partners, with those three partners and their combined powers she would be able to control the world or take it over for who ever she is working for." Marik explained. "Jannon is a young girl I knew back when my family lived in Egypt and my father worked for the government. It was my father's job to insure that several items were delivered to different members around the globe. You saw one of the items today." He said drawing a picture of the Moons of Oblivion. "These items are very dangerous but are basically useless to her because she doesn't have the people who have the power to use them. I know she has her item the Immortal Sun Pendent but I am not sure what it does or how to use it."

"All that is great," Bakura said looking at Marik. "But what's it got to do with Ryou?"

"Well you see that crimson ring forming on Ryou's shirt right?" Marik asked looking Bakura. "That ring is closing the mind link between you and Ryou, making it so the Millennium Ring has no power over him and insuring he will have a chance and remember his true name as well as destroy any memories he has of you." Marik said looking away from Bakura, "It will erase his memories of all of us, except what he knows about our powers if he knew anything."

Mailk looked up for the first time, "What was that strange light?"

Marik seemed to look at Ryou then back at Malik, "You would have to wake Ryou up and ask him because I have never seen Ryou use his powers."

* * *

Jannon who had been listening through Ryou's mind link again, decided it was time Ryou awaken so he would be conscious when she took him. She guided herself towards the screams that had been echoing throughout the chamber until she came to a stop where another form of Ryou, dressed in a long transparent pleated robe and many accessories including a golden necklace, three golden bracelets on his right arm and two fiery red rings, one on each index finger. His brown eyes seemed darker and more stunning by the black eyeliner present on his pale face that made his white hair and thin-build muscular figure seem even more stunning.

He was without a doubt Inferno. He stood over a younger child, dressed in a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans, watching him light fire to small blades of grass over and over again by touching them with his fingers then burning himself, which was what was causing him to scream. Jannon walked past Inferno and he watched her but when she tried to reach out for Ryou her hand could not grip him and Inferno smiled.

# You forget…#

Jannon turned around in surprise. What have I forgotten?

Inferno bent down beside the small child and moved his long white hair from his face. # Ryou.# Inferno whispered into Ryou's ear. The small child looked upwith a face full of guilt and grief.

#I know you don't mean to but now it's time for you to wake up and tell your friends the truth about everything. # Ryou looked up at him then away in defiance. # I know you don't want to go but you don't have a choice. The only chance you have it now… to tell them… to tell him the truth.# Ryou nodded and began to fade into the darkness of his surroundings.

Jannon looked inamazment as Inferno began to set fire to the ground and from the ashes of the burned grass blades came hundreds maybe thousands of flowers all of them white with black centers. Inferno picked one and handed it to her. "This will tell you exact moment you get Ryou to call my name.I will allow him to go with you until then." He said for the first time using his true voice. "After all you both are from the same place, you, Ryou, and myself will be all that is necessary to turn the other two." He whispered before jetting Jannon out of Ryou's mind.

* * *

Suddenly Ebony and Ivory began barking in the other room, where Ryou's body lay unguarded on the sofa. Bakura and the others had gone into the next room to discuss their plan of attack leaving the dogs to watch after Ryou came running back. They stopped when they saw Ryou sitting on the ground petting his dogs that were licking his face and whimpering.

"You guys missed me that much?" He asked as Ivory began to nibble on his fingers lovingly, he pulled them out of mouth and pet her on the head. While Ebony was biting on Ryou's shoes because Bakura had not taken him for a walk because he did not want to leave Ryou. "Poor, Ebony has not had his evening walk, yet?" He asked as the dog ran past Bakura and retrieved his leash and walking collar. Bakura suddenly attempted a mind link conversation with his other but heard another while attempting to make a connection.

* * *

#So, what will you do? #

: Follow what the scrolls said of course. : Ryou responded looking down at dogs then up at his worried friend.

#Just don't forget…#

: The promise I made to mother. I won't.:

* * *

: Hi, Bakura.: Rou said once he felt Bakura's presence.

:How do you feel: Bakura asked looking at him from the doorway.

: I am fine.: He said looking back the dogs and away from Bakura.

: Tell me, what promise did you make to your mother:

Ryou stood up at this and sort of stumbled towards him, the crimson ring on his chest had disappeared. "I promised my mother," He said out loud. "That I would not do anything that interfered with the light."

Marik stepped forward and caught Ryou just before he stumbled forward. He acted as if he had not heard anything and helped him back to the sofa. "Don't think they forgot about you either." Ryou whispered once he was sitting on the couch with both of his dogs, Ivory on his left and Ebony on his right. Marik again pretended not to hear him and sat down on the floor and turned on the television.

/Don't just stand their Malik, come and sit down./ Marik said without turning his head.

Soon after Malik was seated the others, including Yugi and Yami followed last by Bakura who sat on the couch next the Ryou.

* * *

Around seven that night everyone had fallen asleep on the floor in frount of the television except for Ryou who laid his head on Bakura's chest. _I am so sorry._

: What are you sorry for: Bakura asked sleepily through their link.

: I am sorry for lying to you all this time and not being honest about my feelings. :

: What are you talking about:

Ryou looked up at his yami but Bakura's eyes were still closed. He shifted his head then turned his head towards the television.

: I am sorry for worrying you and not telling you the truth. I am so sorry.:

Where Ryou's final words before the crimson ring finished forming on Ryou's chest blocking him from Bakura for what would be the longest, darkest and prehaps last days of his life.

Jannon teleported herself into the house using the Immortal Sun Pendent and shock Ryou awake. Ryou looked at Bakura sadly then kissed the millennium ring lightly before departing with her to another building in Domino City where he would meet with the one in charge of everything.

* * *

Goddess: Hoped it was not too random for you.

Ryou: What is wrong with you? Why am I the first to go? Someone stop this woman she's ganna kill me!

Bakura: Okay? Am I gay or do i just care alot about Ryou?

Loki: I don't know lets ask the readers if they want you to be gay or just care about him.

Bakura: Fine we will.

Jannon: Well you know the drill there maybe errors but if you point them out we will try and correct them.

Goddess: Hoped you liked.

* * *

Preview

Ryou relives all of his charished memories of Bakura and himself together only to have them erased and rewriten with Inferno in them and better yet we may learn Inferno's true name.(Would like suggestions on his name.) Marik and the others being to search for Ryou after several fires begin misteriously around Domino City.


	3. Fogotten Flames

Goddess: Let me introduce, Doctor Sakkie Akemori! She's a very good friend of mine, and she's here to treat Loki and Bakura from the last fight in the LAST chapter! Duh doi

"Dr". Sakkie Akemori: ALRIGHT! SO LET'S SEE THE PATIENTS! pulls out chainsaw

Loki and Bakura: oo…AHHH! GET HER AWAY FROM US!

Goddess: It's for your own good smiles She's THE best in THE business D

Ryou: So…are they ganna die or do they just get chased around?

Loki: WHAT BUSINESS! ASSASSINATIONS!

Sakkie: Well, now that you mention it, I am a fully trained assassin in the Assassins Association…but that's another story.

Loki and Bakura start running even faster

Bakura: Wait…why am running?

Loki: 'Cause its half ghost.

Bakura: thinks about it for a second Oh…AAHHHHHH runs even faster

Sakkie: ties them down with chains They have a VERY serious condition of idiot-itis. So, in this chapter, they will be VERY absent D starts up chain saw

Ryou: I coulda told you that TT Need some help?

Bakura: YOU BA---

Goddess: OK THEN! Let's start the fanfic!

Loki: Oh Gawd…why me?

(Credit for this go to Sakkie's typing and Goddess's ideas)

* * *

"Fires will spring to life from the ashes of forgotten memories; those of the forgotten will be remembered in the burning of mementos." Text from the scroll "Hellhole" found along side the scroll "Secrets" in the Sahara.

**I don't want to burn in Hell forever, please someone help me extinguish the flames in my heart, and Please I don't want to kill anymore…**

Chapter 3: Forgotten Flames

The sudden closing of the front door wakened Marik, Malik, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi. Bakura turned instantly to look for Ryou but saw he was gone. "Ryou!" He called through the house but no answer came. "Ryou!" He called again, same response. Yugi and Yami went to check the upstairs rooms while Bakura went to look out in the yard. _Oh Ra…_ He thought to himself as he saw the front gate to their residence sitting wide open.

Bakura waited for the others to return, Yami and Yugi said they found nothing upstairs and Marik and Malik said there was no one anywhere in the house. Marik looked out side the window to see an ominous cloud was covering the moon; no doubt it was made with magic. He slammed his foot into the window seal and thought were could Jannon have taken Ryou and better yet why did Ryou try and wake them for help?

"Guys you better come look at this." Yugi shouted from the other room. They came running in to see Yugi pointing at the television. It was breaking news there had been three fires in the past 10 minutes in the same general area and already 12 people, young women ages 26-30 were killed and 25, children ages 5-14, were injured.

"Oh my Ra, You don't think Ryou…" Yami asked looking at Marik and Bakura.

"She is causing him to forget by setting his memories on fire." Marik responded.

* * *

Jannon lead Ryou by the hand into a large mansion on the other side of the city. The mansion looked more like a small palace with thousands of flowers layered decoratively in the front yard and several large ponds covered in water lilies. Ryou stopped for a moment and looked into one of ponds, he peered into it inquisitively; he dipped his left index finger into the water and watched in amazement as ripples appeared on the surface of the pond, he looked up at Jannon and she repeated his action. They watched the ripples get larger and eventually fade away on the face of the pond. _Could he have truly forgotten?_She asked herself looking down at Ryou as he looked fascinated by the delicate peddles of the white water lily.

"Soft, Jannon?" He asked her in a very timid voice. Jannon nodded and replied. "Come now we must hurry and go see mistress." Then she took Ryou's hand and they disappeared into the giant oak doors.

They reappeared in a large dinning room where a woman dressed in only transparent pleaded gown and a long golden chain sat waiting for them. She looked at Ryou with pleased eyes. "I see you have brought me back, Ryou, the wielder of fire." She asked in a pleased voice.

"Yes, Mistress." Jannon answered bowing down. Ryou copied her movements.

The woman looked at Ryou with pleased eyes then teleported herself beside him. She looked him over closely but Ryou's eyes had not left Jannon. "How much of his memory have you erased?" She asked petting Ryou lightly on the head for his obedience.

"I erased everything up to when he first received the ring, but I cannot find the memories of our home." Jannon answered looking down at the floor.

The woman looked at Ryou then kissed him lightly on the nape of his neck. "You won't find them I will." She responded pressing Ryou's back into her breasts, Ryou's eyes opened widely, Mistress now had full access to every passage in his mind.

* * *

Marik and the others left the house in hopes Ryou had not gone to far and they would be able to catch him within a few moments. They headed to the sight of the last fire. It was on the other side of town but they hurried as fast as they could. Taking the train then a bus to the accident. As they looked around they found Ryo's school jacket charred remains at the base of a streetlamp on the opposite side of the house. Ryou was nowhere to be found. But the fire was still ragging which meant it was still being manipulated.

"Some one help me!" A little boy screamed looking from policeman to fireman. "Anybody please! My mommy is missing have you seen her?" He cried. A police officer took him to the other side of the street where Yugi and the others stood.

"Would you mind watching him while we attempt to locate his mother?" Yugi and the others agree. The little boy would not stop crying.

"Why would he abandon me like that?" The boy cried into his hands. Yugi bent down and looked at him. The boy damp white hair clanged to the back of his neck and glistened from his sweat but was more amazing was his eyes; there were deep chocolate just like Ryou's. "Why didn't you help him? Why didn't you stop her from taking him? Why didn't you stop Inferno?" He asked, standing just an inch or so shorter than Yugi, looking at Bakura. Bakura stared at the little kid who looked at him with this intense hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked the child, taken completely off guard. The child just stared at him and frowned.

"It is all your fault… We lost her again." He said turning to were the paramedics where wheeling a body bag from the house.

"Tell me," Marik asked looking at the child. "What is your name?"

The child looked at him then slowly reached for something around his neck, "You know who I am, Marik Ishtar." He said revealing the millennium ring, but it was shattered with cracks and chips. "I am one of the shattered memories left behind by Ryou, who had now long forgotten about both me and you." He said as he began to evaporate (think of what happened to Marik and Yugi during the Yami Vs Yami Marik duel during Battle City.) into the air and disappear from site.

He parted the world leaving behind the word, "Fire" burned into the grass he had been standing on. A sudden scream for help from a nearby house caught Bakura's attention from the word and he and the group dashed of in that direction.

* * *

Mistress let Ryou fall to his knees after she freed him; he was covered in sweat and gasping for air. Mistress had just reunited him with his true item, the invincible Saint Apollo's Spear. The spear remains a spearhead worn around the neck until it is needed as a weapon when it feeds of its owner's energy to become the almighty spear. Mistress smiled at Ryou who stood before her now as a very well trained solider for her army. Ryou looked back at her with inhuman crimson eyes and a wicked fang-baring smirk, his gentle personality was now thrown into the darkness of his mind and the real Ryou, the Ryou that was hidden away by his mother's death, had reawakened.

"There are two young men and three spirits looking for you, near the northern side of the house. I want you to meet them and pretend to be their friend, Ryou. Then when you have gained their trust I want you to use the Spear and attack the spirit called Bakura." She commanded him.

"Of course my Mistress, would you like me to destroy or just injure him?" He asked her hesitantly.

"I will answer that when the time comes." She responded licking Ryou lightly on the cheek and touching his fangs with her finger, _So beautiful_. "Until then love have fun playing with your new toys."

"I will." He responded as he took Jannon's hand and they left the house.

The air was cold on Ryou's exposed face and he smiled lovingly welcoming the cold icy air. Jannon looked at him; he was an entirely different person from the boy this morning screaming for his spirit to help him escape her she could not convince herself of why but this form of Ryou seemed to be the true him, the one who belonged to her people, but not the person who belonged in the body. Putting these thoughts aside they made their plans.

Jannon took Ryou and held him in the captive position making it seem like he was helpless and unable to protect himself, Ryou pretended to fight back and scream for help when they heard footsteps coming they made the struggle look even more realistic. Ryou began to kick just light enough for it to seem like he was really struggling to keep himself from being dragged while Jannon continued to pull him towards her car which was parked outside the house.

* * *

Soon there unknowing victims turned the corner to see Ryou being forced into a car. Ryou screamed for help and begged for someone to help him. Bakura and Marik tackled Jannon holding her to the concrete while Yugi helped Ryou out of the car. Ryou began to shake and tremble as any normal person would after being taken hostage. Bakura allowed Malik to take his place on top of Jannon while he went over to see Ryou. Ryou not knowing it was Bakura was unsure how to act towards him. He looked shaken and afraid but after a moment of looking into the spirits eyes he was sure it was Bakura only to have it confirmed by Jannon's yelling.

"Bakura, you stupid ghoul, there is no place for you here, leave and let me finished what I started." She cried out but nothing happened. Bakura looked down at Jannon with cold eyes.

"What where you planning on doing with my other?" He asked with a psychotic smile on his face. Jannon looked at Ryou who began to whimper and cry. Bakura took his eyes off Jannon to comfort Ryou and that was all it took she kicked off the two Egyptian boys and made haste away from them then changed her figure to become a bird and flew away into the night.

Jannon kept a close eye on Ryou from above waiting for the right moment for her to strike. She waited patiently for Ryou to stop his acting and get down to business as he guided them towards an apartment like lambs to a slaughter.

Ryou convinced Bakura and the others he had been held in an apartment not far from here, and that he wanted to take them there to show them what he saw even though he could not remember what was there. Bakura walked along side Ryou with his arm around his shoulders holding him close. Ryou who would normal be melting all over from this contact had to restrain himself from push Bakura away, for no one but Mistress and Jannon were allowed to touch him, he also had a hard time keeping his fangs from showing when he talked. Malik noticed this strange behavior but before he could ask Marik they had arrived at an apartment building down the street from where the car had been parked.

The door was still cracked open and the lights were on as if someone was in the room but when they opened the door and looked around no one was there. There was a small bed that could fit no more than two people, cut ropes and used duck tape on the floor as well as a prepaid cell phone with all of its memory erased.

Marik looked at Ryou and decided to ask him something that seemed completely stupid. "What's that around your neck?" Ryou looked down at the spear head then looked back up at Marik.

"I don't know it's just something a girl gave to me while I was here." Ryou really did not seem to believe him he just shrugged his feelings off again and held onto Malik's hand.

/Malik…/

/Yes…/

/I want you to protect Bakura. / At that Malik looked at him, Marik however did not look up at him.

/Why would I need to do that/He asked holding on to his lights hand tighter.

/Ryou's about to do something that will change the playing field… Everything has been changed but the problem is Bakura won't fight against him because they are one and the same. So please protect Bakura. / He said loosening his grip on Malik's hand and walking forward to meet Ryou.

Ryou watched his advance with waiting eyes; he watched the young boy and waited for him to challenge him. He knew that the boy was not Bakura so he could not hurt him but he could always 'play' roughly.

"Ryou, what do you say to a game?" Marik asked suddenly taking everyone especially Bakura by surprise.

"What kind of game?" Ryou responded talking a few steps back from Marik.

"Truth or Dare…"

"Alright, but must we play it here?" He answered. Marik smirked and answered yes.

"Is this really the place for this?" Yugi asked trying to cut through the tension of both Ryou and Marik.

"Yes!" They both shouted. "This place is fine."

_I am sorry I could not fully infiltrate this time Mistress but I must strike now or rise being injured. _Ryou thought to himself as he reached up for the spearhead around his neck. Marik charged him sending them both flying out of a seven-story window to the floor, Ryou landing flat on his back. Bakura, Malik, Yami and Yugi came running out of the front of the apartment to the ally where the two boys fell to see Marik lying several feet away from Ryou who lay back down in a small creator in the concrete; he was most certainly knocked or at least injured. Marik stood stumbling to his feet and began to walk away from Ryou and towards them.

"Are you crazy?" Bakura asked as he began to walk towards Ryou. Before he could reach Ryou one of his eyes opened and Marik turned around with a small chuckle.

"How could I expect you to go down so easy?" Marik asked himself turning around to face Ryou who was lifting himself out of the concrete and brushing the dirt from his pants and shirt. Then he removed the spearhead and allowed it to grow into a gigantic double-edged spear. Marik had not fought with Magic for many years this would be a battle of wits and recollection more than a battle of pure strength and skill. "Bakura, guys just stay back and let me challenge him." Marik said taking a defensive fighting stance and it looked as if he was holding a sword in his right hand.

Ryou smiled at the challenge presented to him by the smaller still human boy. He decided the spear was too much so he held it in one hand and snapped the fingers on his other causing a stream of fire to shot from his hand. (Think of Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist. I don't own sadly either.) Marik jumped out the way just before the blazing wipe hit him. Ryou turned and lunched another attack but found it deflected by an invisible force that was protecting Marik. He launched another attack with more force but nothing came of it, it was useless. _Damn it! _He thought to himself as he attempted to reach Jannon through a link.

: Jannon hurry and run an interference while attempt to attack Bakura. : He said launching another attack at Marik only to have it defected. : Or at least tell me where that shield is coming from. : He called into the link.

Alright I am sending back up now hold on. Jannon called. Attempt an attack on the little boy with multicolored hair he is the one putting up a shield. 

:Alright. : Ryou said changing his direction and charging Bakura.

Bakura did not have any time to react but Ryou suddenly stops.

* * *

Sakkie: So, Goddess went to calm those two…geniuses down…

Loki: E MC2

Bakura: 1+2FISH

Sakkie: Obviously I'm not quite down with HIM yet

Bakura: NO! KIDDING! Albert Einstein was German and was fleeing from the Nazis since he was a Jew…yadi yadi ya

Sakkie: puts chain saw away Fine…hey…won't your light ALSO _used_ to have idiot-itis?

door slams in background

Sakkie: TT…guess not

Loki: since EMC2…that means…RYOUDOORSLAM YES!

Sakkie: Yeah…umm…now…they have a severe case of…genius-itis…TT I'm BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!

4 doors slam in background

Goddess: CAN YOU GUYS COUNT! THERE ARE ONLY TWO OF YOU! Hope you enjoyed this! runs after Bakura and Loki By the way, tell me if you find any errors!

* * *

Preview

Ryou stops his attack suddenly with no explanation. Two strange teenagers dressed in plated transparent gowns decorated in shinning gold and glittering jewels. They seek conference with Ryou but he does not comply for he has stopped the spear from piercing Bakura's chest. Who are these strange new girls? What is Inferno's true name? Who is Mistress really? Why are we asking so many questions?


	4. Undo

Goddess: Now that Bakura and Loki are back in action and idiots again we can begin our next chapter.

Loki: Why did you have to hit me so hard?

Bakura: I don't remember what happened in the last chapter is that normal?

Ryou: (Puts baseball bat away) Yes…Bakura…Yes it is.

Bakura: Wait why do you have a baseball bat?

Ryou Swings bat and hits Bakura.

Loki: That's got to be at least a home run.

Goddess: No it was a bad pitch on Bakura's part it's going to go foul.

A gate that magically appears impales Bakura.

Ryou: Ha! Bakura! I am finally free!

Bakura Grabs Ryou

Goddess and Loki hold up large black curtain.

Ryou screams can be heard from behind curtain, use your own imagination

* * *

"Good bye to all who knew me in this land for I am returning home… Even if home is only a pile of ruins which waits for a new beginning here in this land." From the scroll "Secrets", subtitled "Home."

Chapter 4: Undo

Ryou trusted the spear but pulled it back just inches from Bakura's chest. He stood there frozen for what seemed like forever in that moment trying to choice weather to strike and kill or leave and be injured. He just stared at this spirit. _Why can't I strike him? What's wrong with me! Every time in insure myself into attacking I stop… It is his eyes; their eyes are the same…**Thoth…**_

Inferno finally reemerged from deep in Ryou's heart. "I am surprised you remembered my name even after all of this." He said in a cheerless tone, "For now I must break your heart again."

Ryou feel back from Bakura still staring at him not blinking not saying a word just backing away. The spear returned to its less threatening form as a spearhead. _It's not possible…_

**----Flashback----**

"Thoth!" A little boy called into the dark mouth of a cave. "Thoth, please come out I promise I won't be bad anymore and mommy finally stopped crying."

There was a slight rustling in the cave; the boy did not budge, until another boy about his age emerged from the cave. The boys looked identical both having beautiful white hair, dark chocolate eyes and the same fair skin accompanied by a thin-build feminine look.

"Ryou, why did you come here?" Thoth asked looking at him. Ryou looked down at his feet and kicked a rock. He sighed deeply then looked up.

"Mom has been crying because she is worried about you." He replied. "The doctors said we should both be there because she could return to Apollo at anytime." Thoth looked at him; his eyes began to fill with rage. "Why are you here then!" He yelled. "GO BACK TO MOTHER!"

"Not without you, Mom says she forgives you." Ryou replied taking at punch in the face from Thoth. "Please Thoth, Mommy wants to see you before she dies. Didn't Mom earn it even after what we did?"

Thoth took his brothers hand and they walked back to their house to their dieing mother.

**----End----**

"Your so post to be dead!" Ryou screamed backing farther away from Bakura. "I cannot kill you again! Just stay away! I won't let you kill her again!" He screamed before regaining his calm, emotionless express. " I am sorry for that outburst but now it is time for you to die. I will insure-" Ryou was interrupted by the sound of clanging jewelry.

Two teenage girls appeared from the darkness of the ally. Both girls looked identical, dressed in matching plated gowns, decorated in the same, turquoise necklaces and bracelets as well as gold bracelets.

"The Mistress…" The first girl said.

"…is tired of your games…" The second girl said.

"…she wants you to come back now…" The first girl continued.

"…as in right away." The second girl finished.

"Let us finish them off." They said together.

Ryou looked at the two girls in suspicion then turned and fled to a black sports car waiting down the street. As for Marik who's injuries had not healed yet he was in more trouble for now there were two enemies not just one and to make it worse he did not know who they were.

Both girls giggled with excitement before releasing two demons from 'home' on them. "Good luck boys…" The first girl said. "we hope to see you again." The second girl finished as they disappeared into the shadows leaving two hideous demons before the four boys.

* * *

Inside the sports car, Jannon drove Ryou back towards the house, where Mistress would meet them. Ryou was just as he had been before unconscious in the passenger side to the car; he had gone to see Inferno. Jannon watched the brilliant feature of his face in the full light. "I wonder... why did they change you?" She asked herself as she referred to Ryou. Ryou smiled lightly in his dream state as if he had heard her.

Once they reached the house she and the twins, girls from the ally, carried Ryou into the house to Mistress. Mistress looked the boy over affectionately before placing him one of two separation stones. Mistress glanced at Ryou for a final time before beginning to chant some sort of ancient spell in that ancient language, which can be understood by any race. When she was finished Ryou awoke again but this time in an even darker trace. She gave him one order.

"Bring me, Yugi, the boy with multicolored hair. Bring me the Barrier Child."

With that Ryou was off again only to be followed by the twins. Ryou went back to a familiar place, his old home he had shared with Bakura. The he gathered two very important partners he had left behind before because he could not control their true power in his previous forms.

Now with his four most loyal companions he was going to launch his final attack against Bakura and the others and retrieve the Barrier Child for Mistress.

* * *

Marik had engaged the two demons in a battle that seemed to last for hours even though it had only been about 30 minutes since Ryou had left. The demons left behind also looked identical except their masks. Both demons walked on all fours, had at least 3 rows of razor sharp teeth, long bony tails, and plated armor backs. They also introduced themselves, the one wearing a red mask, name was Mercy and the one wearing the blue masks name was Sorrow. Marik fell for the tenth and final time, he could not stand up again to avoid another mind shattering attack from the two beasts. Yugi was unable to hold another stable shield so it was almost impossible for him to insure Marik's protection. Suddenly something clicked within Yugi's mind and a gigantic force field surrounded Mercy and Sorrow who escaped after changing form and returning to the twin's side. Marik turned to Yugi to see him standing but it looked more like he was altering mind sets just as Ryou had.

"Yami, quickly awaken Yugi!" Marik said attempting to stand but had to be helped by both Bakura and Marik. Yami shock Yugi but he did not stir so Yami sent a surge of energy through their mind link and Yugi snapped out of the trance. He looked around in mystification as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Yugi?" Yami asked looking at his timid, perplexed other. But a sudden calm wave came over Yugi and he was back to his normal joyful, cheerful self again. "Are you alright?"

"I am now but a moment ago I was heading towards something… Something that seemed warm and inviting yet as I got closer it began to get darker and colder and I saw something." Yugi said look at Yami then to Marik and the others.

"What did you see?" Bakura asked looking down at the small light.

"I saw Ryou and a few other people heading towards that place." Yugi answered. "When I tried to stop Ryou by tugging on his sleeve he simply looked at me and replied 'I have to go home.' And kept walking."

Bakura looked at Marik but by now he had passed out. Marik had fought so hard against three very unstoppable enemies and held out against them all until the very end. Bakura helped carry Marik back to the house where they laid him on the floor and covered him with blankets.

"Does something seem wrong to you?" Yugi asked looking around the house. Bakura and Malik were to busy tending to Marik's wounds to pay him any mind. "Guys something is wrong!" He exclaimed suddenly to get their attention. They checked Marik's wounds but miraculous had almost already healed themselves over the ten-minute walk, bus, and train ride back home. Now they turned their attention to Yugi. Yami had gone to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit and had not yet returned.

"Hey Bakura." Malik said looking around. "Yeah." Bakura answered looking around as well, "Where are the dogs?" Bakura looked around. "I have no idea-" He did not get to finish his sentence before he was pulled through the ceiling by something or someone, and a barrier was placed at the stairs so Malik could not follow him and even if he could he would not leave Marik who was beginning to regain consciousness.

* * *

Ryou flipped himself right side up from the cartwheel position and threw Bakura into the wall and having him land on their bed. When Bakura was able to react to what was going on he found himself tired up before Ryou, those strange girls from before, Ebony, Ivory, and two cats.

Ryou knelt down in front of him and looked at him questionably, and then he moved out of the way and let Mistress see him. Bakura not knowing who she was insulted her by calling her a bitch.

"You will watch your language or I will hurt him." She threatened, gently licking Ryou's wrist. Ryou did not react. "Now you be a good spirit and wait here while, I send Iris and Isis to collect your friends."

"And what if I said I didn't care what happened to Ryou?" Bakura asked emotionlessly. Mistress looked at him then gently licked Ryou's cheek and traced her way to his ear when she whispered something and Ryou fell to the ground in extreme pain. He screamed and pounded his head against the floor. Seeing his light in so much pain caused Bakura's heart to melt. "STOP!" He yelled. "Please stop!" Mistress whispered something into Ryou's ear and he slowing got to his feet. She handed him the Apollo Spearhead then left for downstairs followed by the twins and their cats Sorrow and Mercy.

Ryou stared silently at Bakura from the opposite side of the bed then crawled across the bed and into his lap laying his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura was not sure if this was Ryou acting out or it this is just that woman using Ryou. Ryou stared into Bakura's eyes. "Please forget about me…" He said before a shadow like light engulfed them.

Bakura opened his eyes and could not believe what he says. _That's impossible he can't be!

* * *

_

Marik was now awake but was unable to control his shaking while he watched the stairs. Malik could tell Marik was scared shitless and was unable to do anything but cry. The smaller Egyptian boy had lost self-control as he continued to stare up the stairs. Malik grabbed his lights face and made him look at him.

"Marik!" He exclaimed as his lavender eyes met lilac ones. Marik screamed like a scared child and begged him to leave him alone. Malik did not left go of his lights face until he screamed something that seemed totally out of Marik's character. "Please don't kill me, again!"

_Again?_ Malik asked himself as Marik now just stared at him from the opposite side of the couch. Yugi and Yami on the other hand where worried about where Bakura had gone and what had pulled him through the ceiling.

"I can sense the Barrier child as well as the Psychic." A female voice said as multiple footsteps could be heard.

"Promise me even in the saddest of times you will be there to watch over me." Marik said but it seemed like he was in a trace. "Please promise me that. Please Maverick…" He said before a heartbeat could be heard from exploding from Marik's chest and he was incased in the same light Ryou had in the beginning.

* * *

Jannon, who was waiting quietly in her sports car, for her 'Masters' return, was inspecting the flower Inferno had given her. The darkness had finally over taken the light the flower was now fully black. _I wonder how much longer he is going to use her to gather the children before we begin our true plans?_ She thought to herself as she laid the flower lightly in the passenger seat. _After all their souls are all so beautiful._ She thought as the flower began to take the shape of a younger looking Ryou.

The boy sat fully clothed in a blue and white stripped shirt as well as blue jeans. His long white hair glowed in the moonlight, as did his fair European skin. He looked over in Jannon's direction and asked her one thing. "Soft, Jannon?"

Jannon looked at him with a repressed smile. "Yes, the human heart is soft." She started the car and sped towards Ryou Bakura's home.

* * *

Bakura suddenly fell through the ceiling followed by Ryou, once again unconscious. Marik was still in his trace state when a sudden flash of light, not from Marik, filled the house. Yami looked over at his other worried but say it was not his light. Malik shock his other but nothing happened he just lay limp in his arms. Marik suddenly smirked, when a gigantic barrier shattered the one blocking the stairs.

"That was a nice move, little one." Mistress said coming down the stairs and looking at Marik. "You have no idea what good you will do in my army."

"You can take the remains of my body but you will not get my power." He said looking at Ryou. "You will never take our power, I know Maverick will not let it happen." He said reaching out for Ryou. "Deep in my heart I knew he was gone." He said lowering his hand. "The Key of Fire has left us to be with another, then I will go as well." He said looking at Malik. "We will return for you someday." He said before his eyes darkened and he fell limp on his side. Marik Ishtar has died, or so it seems that.

Mistress was very displeased by that action but did not have time to think for a rather large black wolf like creature with massive fangs tackled her from behind. From behind it came another one but this one was white slightly smaller although more vicious looking. Mistress stared into the beast eyes, for she could not kill a creature from 'home' or she would risk banishment. The white one walked over to Ryou and gently licked his face, Ryou began to stir but once again did not seem the same as before. He looked at the rather large beasts and smiled.

"His majesty will have to insure me something special for keeping you alive." He said more to himself than Mistress as he walked over to her. He looked at his clothes, "I don't know how his highness can stand wearing such stiff clothing… hmm." He said once again to himself before flames engulfed his body and his clothes where changed. His appearance changed as well, the boy had long black hair, golden eyes with black eyeliner, tanned skin, and his attire was no different, he wore transparent pleaded pants, no shirt, brown strapped sandals, three gold bracelets on his right arm, and several other gold objects. The Apollo's spear became a sword, worn at his side.

"You can't be…" Mistress said looking at the boy. "…I erased you!"

"You only thought you did." He replied with a sly smile.

The door suddenly burst open and Jannon came running in holding a small child in her arms. The child seemed fully aware of what was going on and was dressed in some very familiar clothes. The boy saw the teenager standing in the room, ran to him and hugged him. It seemed as if they could be related they looked like cousins or brothers. The little boy looked away from the teen for a moment and refocused on Bakura he smiled at Bakura only for a moment before walking over to where Marik lay limp on the sofa.

Jannon looked at him. "Do you want to undo what had been done?"

"Yes." The little boy replied looking at Marik. "The Sword of Psyche is not that strong all we must do is call him home as we did The Apollo Spear. Inferno, Maverick will not escape for long with the child."

"Of course my lord." The teenager said before looking at his dogs. "Come." He said walking out of the door and with two beautiful white wings flew out of sight.

The little boy took Jannon's hand and led her to Mistress. Mistress was now able to move but did not because she was out numbered. "Iris, Isis come and help me."

"We cannot…" Iris said looking towards her sister.

Isis finished.

"So we say…" Iris continued.

" …Goodbye…" Isis finished launching Millions Knives attack against Mistress, who evaporated. (Think again to the duel Yami Marik and Bakura when Marik was helping Bakura.)

Isis and Iris walked over to the small child and bowed. The small boy then bowed to them and they hugged. Jannon watched the small child as she moved to untie Bakura's bonds. Bakura immediately after being untied asked where Ryou had gone.

"Ryou…" The little boy said out loud. "Hmm… Oh! That's me!"

Bakura looked in disbelief. "Sure when he was seven." Bakura said irritated.

"No really I am." He said looking around at the house. "I am Saint Ronald Yuri Oswald Ulysses Bakura, Ryou for short, King of the Demon Empire of Europe and Russia." He announced with pride. He looked at Yugi and Yami as well. "It had been a very long time since our people have seen any spirit as old as you. I just prey we can reach my former self before he reaches home."

Malik for the first time looked at the child. "Tell me where Marik has gone!" He exclaimed looking to strangle the young child. The child did not seem scared. And with the mention of Marik Bakura's face went blank.

"Tell me, what I saw upstairs what that real?" He asked the child called Ryou.

"What you saw will be the end result if my former self goes home and becomes king." He answered. "I will take you to them but you will have to bring them home yourself before darkness takes them completely." He warned. "There maybe some images and memories that will surface that you have never seen before so I warn you… your opinion of your friends my change." He added before chanting some sort of spell and everything went dark.

* * *

Goddess: Okay then… --;;; this is getting weird.

Bakura: Where is Ryou?

Loki looks around: Good question maybe he is gone like he was in the fanfic.

Bakura: That's not possible.

Little Ryou: He is going home.

Bakura: Fanfic is over.

Little Ryou: I know that. (Points to open door) He left before the fanfic was over… Jannon, can we go too?

Jannon: Of course you majesty. Don't forget their maybe spelling and grammar errors so just point them out and we will have Bakura fix them.

Bakura: Fuck you.

Goddess swings Baseball bat extremely hard. Bakura flies very far away.

Loki: Home run… don't forget to review or read the preview.

Preview:

Bakura looks around and sees Ryou, dressed in beautiful armor fighting in a war upon a great black steed. By his side is a boy who looks like Marik dressed in similar armor. As the war starts they do something entirety out of character… Blood is everywhere.


	5. Memories of Home Part 1

Goddess: Thanks for the reviews. : P

Bakura: Why did you have to give review?

Loki: Shut up Bakura before I throw you back on the fence.

Goddess: Where did Ryou go?

Loki: Has not come in since Chapter four.

Door opens in background, Ryou walks in and falls asleep on table.

Goddess: Since I am being forced to work with two idiots and my main brain, Ryou, is down I will have to make due with this chapter.

Loki: **Note: Because Bakura has problems there is a small rape scene during a flashback I will put a bold warning before it but there is a small scene nothing graphic so yeah, you have been warned.**

Bakura: I did not…

Goddess smacks baseball bat and smacks Bakura: Shut Up.

* * *

"Heaven is only heaven because I am here with you and Hell will only be Hell because I am here without you. Promise me I won't be left here without you, please come home from battle." A scroll titled "Death's destruction and Lights Rebirth" Subtext to Hellhole and it is still being decrypted and translated.

* * *

Chapter 5 Memories of Home Part 1

Bakura awoke head spinning along side Malik and the others. _Oh Ra._ He thought rubbing his head as he looked around then kicked Malik awake. The small child called Ryou was still standing before them except his clothes had changed. He now wore a dark blue gown which seemed to be far to large for him and his hair fell loosely into his face, he looked rather uncomfortable as he held a tall golden staff with a silver moon and sun on it's peak. Jannon stood next to him and her clothes had not changed, she still wore that sundress with the torn strap.

"Come." The child said leading them through the darkness of their surroundings. Yugi did not move he seemed scared out of his mind.

"Yugi, come on." Yami asked encouraging his light to move. Yugi instead grabbed onto him and held on to him. "What's the matter with you?" Yami asked. Yugi turned and looked into his eyes.

"This is the place from before the place where I saw Ryou."

Bakura and the others stopped. The small child looked at him with concern. "Hold on to your pants we are going into one of the memories now."

**----Flashback----**

Everyone stood outside of a small house build from clay on the edge of the Nile. Cattle and sand surrounded the house, not the best picture but it seemed like a quiet place. Suddenly the silence of their surrounding was broken by what sounded like horses, many horses moving at once towards the house. A young woman with long white hair and crystal blue eyes stuck her head out of the window. As did two boys both looking exactly alike they were without a doubt twins. Both boys' had dark brown eyes, silky smooth white hair, lightly tanned skin and smile.

"Daddy's home!" They exclaimed running out of the house to meet the horses. In deed there were many men riding horses in this sandy plain. The boys watched for a man and when he dismounted they waited to be recognized.

A man with dark brown with deep chocolate eyes sitting evenly in his head, long white hair and many scars looked at them pleased. "I say, I know I left two sons her before I departed there around this high." He said lowing his hand to just below the boys' ears. "Have you seen them?"

The two boys looked at each other and smiled. Pointing too themselves and the man hugged them both. He was obviously a warrior of some kind and he seemed to be the chief or leader the way the men rallied around him. After the men had disported to other homes in the area it became apparent that they were alone.

The group continued to watch as morning came and the clashing of weapons could be heard from the backside of the home. When the group went to investigate they found the two boys from the night before fighting each other. But now their attire had changed. One boy wore plated pants while the other wore a skirt that ended at his knees. One of the two weapons they were using looked like the Apollo spear and the other looked like another spear like weapon.

"Come on Ryou!" The boy in pants teased. "Hit me!" He begged jumping back and landing his back not facing Ryou. Ryou looked at him with content and threw the spear high into the air and charged his brother.

"Thoth you, senseless boy I am going to kick you butt." Ryou threatened the boy as they rammed into each other. Suddenly the Apollo spear came down onto of both of them, serving Ryou's back and cutting through Thoth's stomach. Ryou simply rose himself over the Apollo spear as if fisting up and their was not even a hole where the spear had collided with his body, he also helped Thoth to his feet.

"That was not fair, you are better with a spear fight me bare handed." Thoth claimed picking up his spear from the ground. Ryou simply smiled. He was snapping his fingers. Thoth looked at him. "Don't Ryou you remember what happened last time." Ryou continued to snap his fingers until the man from the night before placed a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"Morning Daddy…" Ryou said as the malevolent smirk disappeared from his face and was replaced with a very innocent childish smile. "How did you and mother sleep?" He asked in a polite manner. The man just smiled and said something inaudible in Ryou's ear.

"No fair, Father, you shouldn't just share secrets with Ryou after all I am the oldest son." Thoth wined looking at his father and brother. Suddenly they noticed Thoth was staring at them, his eyes transfixed on them as if he could see them.

"Come on Thoth!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs. The boy broke his stare and headed off with his brother and father holding his brothers hand.

**----Flashback End -----

* * *

**

"It won't be much longer until the end." A voice said from some where around them. "The great Fire Spirit which lived and inhabitant that boy's body has been let free."

* * *

The younger Ryou looked around and tipped his rod slightly so that the sun was facing down and suddenly they where incased in light. A scream pierced the silence left when the voice stopped talking. They turned and saw a village burning and people desperately trying to escape.

* * *

"There is no escape from here. Apollo deems it so that your village will fall at the hands of his living servants."

People continued to flee the burning village until they were cut off by two raging beasts in masks accompanied by two identical looking girls that shot lighting blots of Zacar. They slaughtered everyone in the entire village but their leader was nowhere to be found until they looked over and saw Ryou staring at them.

That same twisted smile was on his lips, which outlined his eyes and made his hair run flat. "Promises do die hard, I promised him I would end his suffering, so that we could meet in Hell and Ascend to Heaven together." He said and then disappearing to the light behind a picture of Ryou and Marik standing together dressed in Silver armor decorated in golden roses upon brilliantly perfectly breed Arabian horses.

* * *

As suddenly as the memories appeared they ended and they found themselves staring down a path where people where walking towards a light. Bakura and Marik looked at each other anxiously in hopes of finding their others when a sudden image appeared.

It was one word, which changed into two other words before looping around again. **_Predators. Slaughterers. Murderers._**

The group suddenly found themselves standing in a large temple of some kind. Screaming could behead coming from almost every room in the area. Children it sounded like accompanied with a chorus of crushing bones and sizzling of flesh.

"FATHER! FATHER STOP!" A voice could be heard calling from one of the rooms. "Marik where are you?" They heard someone calling listening to each door until he kicked the one they where standing infrequent of in. Inside of the room lay a boy face up on the floor, his arms where bound behind his back and he had life-threatening burns on his chest.

* * *

Suddenly the picture faded and they were standing in a gigantic mass gave. Ryou stared down into the grave at all of the people he had murdered then to his brother.

"Was it enough for you brother?" He asked the air around him. "I know it wasn't right what happened to mom and dad but why did we have to kill them all? Tell me brother, why can't I see anymore?" ( The Ryou from his time cannont understand what blinded him.) Suddenly Ryou sensed movement in the grave, he jumped in among the human remains and found a teenager around his age still alive. Ryou pulled him out of the corpses and listened to his chest and felt it rise and fall, the boy was alive, but had severed burns on his back and chest. Ryou placed the boy on his back and jumped out of the pit. Then standing clear snapped his fingers and allowed flames to engulf the bodies. He looked over in the direction of the burned boy.

"Why in Apollo's name did I save you? You're a servant of Psyche." He asked himself as he waited for three familiar figures to come closer. One was the small child, called Ryou, another was Jannon wearing a plated blue dress, and the final person turned to two people and they were the twins. They took the boy with them despite their objections at first.

* * *

Once again they where standing in that tunnel except now they could see Ryou. He was sitting before an alter with a flame burning on it. They saw behind him stood, the boy from before, Inferno but he did not seem whole more like a spirit that was watching him. Bakura not waiting for warning or objection ran to his light. Ryou neither moved nor attempted to block out Bakura. Instead he looked into Bakura's eyes.

"Tell me," Ryou said looking at his yami. "What did you expect to find here?" Bakura did not answer. "A boy waiting to be rescued?" No response. "A light willing to return absently into the dark?" He asked in an upset tone. All Bakura could do is stare.

"You don't want to come back?" Malik asked. Ryou looked over at him and slowly shock his head. No. Bakura's heart seemed almost shatter at that simple notion. "But why?"

"Mostly because I will not go back to a life of subservience to a pacifist God." He said as a merciless look appeared on his face. "All I really want is to kill again." He said closing his eyes and turning his head to look at Inferno.

Inferno stood calm and graceful. He looked at Ryou with passionate eyes then towards Bakura and the others.

"I left you warnings all the way here." Inferno said pointing Ryou back in the direction of the flame. "The Ryou you seek is gone long forgotten in the burning fires that now surround his heart."

"**WHAT! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!**" Bakura yelled. " I know Ryou can do many things and he won't just forget himself."

"But you know nothing of the true Ryou. I bet you don't really know what happened to our mother back then or even the one we used to have? Or Amane?" He boosted.

Bakura was stumped for a moment. " I know. They died in an accident."

"What kind?"

"A fire…"

"That's right a fire, would you like to see what happened?"

"No."

"Well that's to bad because Ryou and I want to show you."

**----Flashback----**

"Thoth come on!" Ryou called and he left and followed Ryou and their father into the woods. Their mother still lay sleeping inside of their home; neither boy seemed to ask why their father was carrying an arrowhead and a sword with him. They continued into the forest where they ended up at the mouth of a small damp dark cave.

"Why are we here?" Ryou asked his father.

"Listen to me boy, you remember the story your mother and I used to tell you about Saint Apollo?" Their father asked. Both boys shook their heads yes. "Good. This is his weapon, The Saint Apollo's spear." He said holding the spearhead so both his sons could see. The boys still did not understand what was going on. Their father continued. "Your mother and I have lived very long lives for people of our profession and we want you to know we love you." The boys looked at each other eyes filling with dread. "I want you to be good sons now and listen to me, go into the village and take Iris, Isis, Jannon, and little Ryou out to safety, and do not come back for your mother or myself if we do not meet you here in by sun down I want you to leave understand?"

"Why?" The two boys asked almost instantly. Their father just looked at them. "Just hurry and protect them from anything that may try and hurt you."

"But-" It was too late their father was gone heading back down the mountain towards their house.

Thoth looked at Ryou; they decided they would do as their father had instructed they headed toward the houses. Ryou went one way and Thoth went another, Thoth did not see Ryou had taken the spearhead when they departed.

Thoth arrived to see the village on fire and people lying slaughtered in the streets. Then he heard a scream and ran in its direction. Then found himself staring at Jannon turned back against the wall, two men attempting to remove her dress and the younger Ryou begging them to stop. Thoth but his hands together whispered something under his breath and unleashed a massive blade made from fire. He attacked the two men slaying them almost instantly, decapitating one and stabbing the other through the chest.

"Where…" Is all Jannon could say before picking up the younger Ryou.

"Don't worry about it just follow me." He said leading them through the village back to the cave. When he arrived he found the two twin children but no sign of his brother. He talked to both twins and they said he went back for something he left at home. Thoth was now enraged by his brothers action he had defied their father and he was sure he would have to hear about it later. Having no one to protect them in the cave they had to stay with him and they made their way towards the house.

Screaming could be heard from the house. The screams sounded like both Ryou and his mothers along with constant shouting from their father. As they neared the house they saw it was surrounded by Psyche followers, you can tell because they all have tattoos on their chests. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded and without a fight they surrendered. They where taken into the house, both Ryou and their parents' door way where being blocked by shoulders. Within a few moments of being in the house they could hear Ryou scream again, the scream came from his room. Thoth had to fight hard in order to restrain himself from fighting off the guards to run to his brother's aid. Another pain enforced scream exited Ryou's room.

He could hear his father yelling. "Stop he's just a child. Take me don't do that to him." But Ryou's screams where still present.

**----Interrupted----**

"You know I felt more alive during this time than I ever did during my life time except when I am in battle." Ryou said taking them away from Thoth and the others for a minute. "You can ask any of them what happened to me, Isis, Iris, Jannon. They will tell you. Or you can keep watching."

**----Continued---- **

**There is Rape in this memory so skip till you see more bold letters if you do not like. Nothing nasty not even described will so it's not that bad.**

They took the children into Ryou's room after they had been blindfolded and tied up. Thoth could tell they were closer to his brother now maybe they were even in the same room but he was unsure. Something filled Thoth's ears, something that made his skin crawl. It was a sound. Now just any sound that accompanied Ryou's screams but it was a low fulfilled moan that came shortly after them. Thoth began to burn through the ropes that bond his hands together, once his hands where free he removed his blindfold. When he looked in the direction of his brothers screams he froze almost paled by what he saw.

Ryou was being forced to kneel on his knees as his head was forced onto the groin of a man standing before him. The man held Ryou's face there, bunching some of Ryou's precious neatly combed hair into his hand, which he would pull on if Ryou became disobedient, and commanding him to suck. Thoth also saw a thin line of blood extending down Ryou's legs indicating sexual contact between him and another person.

"Stop this he is only a child!" Their father shouted again as Ryou was dropped to the floor after being used. Then the men who had abused Ryou walked over to him. He did not seem afraid at all. One of the men dragged Ryou across the room to be looked upon by his father. Ryou did not make eye contact with his father he looked over and saw his brother staring at him. At the sight of Thoth he began to cry even more but turn away and looked at the far wall. "Look at me son."

**All right, the Rape scene is over now it was not that hard was it?**

Ryou did not comply with his father's request. His father asked again but again Ryou did not comply. Until his father asked a third time and Ryou finally looked at him with regretful, tortured eyes. "Dad I…" He tried to speak but was stopped by a suddenly by a punch in the face from one of the men.

"We did not permit you to talk."

"Ryou, it's alright, I know you were worried about your mother and I but now you had to see what happened to her and then you…" His father said. "In all the wars I had fought in I was only taken prisoner once, and that was by my heart." Their father continued looking at Ryou. "Listen to me, no matter what these men say to you, your mother and I were in love…" He attempted to say more but found a knife waiting to slit his throat.

"You know…" The man who had forced Ryou into oral contact said looking at their father. " I don't know who was better your wife or your son." He said with a cold smile. "Hmm… that boy over there is your son?" He asked pointing to Thoth. No response came.

"Leave him." Ryou said again out of turn and received another punch this time to the gut.

"You will not talk unless you are spoken too. Understand?" The man said turning from Thoth to Ryou. "Or would you like me to take you again?" He asked in a lustful tone.

"Anything you want I am yours just don't hurt them. Any of them." Ryou said in a stern voice.

Thoth looked at Ryou with surprised eyes.

"You are in no place to be dealing with me…"

"You don't understand... I will kill you all." Ryou's eyes began to narrow just as they had in the ally. "You carried out acts that shamed Physce, she is allowing Apollo to destroy you all."

"Shut your mouth!" The man said tempting to strike Ryou but his hand cleared directly thorough Ryou's head.

"As I said, I am a servant to Apollo and I will use his fires to destroy you." Ryou said launching many flames from his hand. The flames smothered everything almost engulfing the entire house. "Ryou was hovering about in the center of the room as flames surrounded him burning everything except a few things. Once the flames dead out Ryou motionless on the floor as if unable to move.

"Daddy…" He said looking at the charred remains that had once been his family. "I am so sorry." He cried tearing and drifting into sleep. _But know that you are gone I can finally leave this place even if I will never see again._ Ryou thought to himself as he drifted into darkness.

"**At least now you and I can be together without any mentioning of what happened to me, since we all survived and I don't remember a thing." **

**---- End----**

"That was a long time ago," Ryou said looking down at the burned flesh on his fingers. "But I could not die even after several attempts. Thoth would not let go of me, that my have been my greatest mistake, allowing you to live." He said looking at the others.

"I guess you would like to see what happened to his family in this time?" Thoth asked looking at the smaller Ryou, who gave a slight nod.

"There is no need for skeletons in the closet." Another voice said as two people made there way out of the fogged surroundings. They're where three people, two teenage boys and small child no older then seven.

"Yes, Ryou tell them everything not just the sad fate of your village, tell them the fate of ours as well." This was Marik's voice just lighter as if said by a child. And the voice was of a child.

"As you wish, we will get to my sister and mother's murder later. Prince Mauve Amone Ra Iris Klaus Istar of the United Demonic Kingdom of Southeast Asia and Africa." Ryou said snapping his fingers and another memory ignited.

* * *

Goddess: --;;; So weird...Sorry for cutting it short but the memory banks are so long and it's hard for me to keep the story going.

Loki: Can't feel fingers.

Goddess: Stop crushing Loki's fingers with that hammer.

Bakura: Fine.

Goddess: Not with the ax either. (Bakura winces.) Or the chair, or the dog, or What the Fuck, put Ryou down.

Ryou (Still sleeping): Read the preview and review. Thanks. (Falls back asleep and roll to floor.)


End file.
